Pizza!
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: Nada como pedir pizza, e reecontrar o seu principe-patinho-feio-de-festa-de-quinze-anos após tanto tempo. E, ainda ser vista gorda usando calcinha de ursinhos. Mas até que valeu a pena. - U.A. - SasuSaku


Naruto não é meu. É do titio Kishi e ele sabe o que faz.

**Pizza!**

Por Chane chan

**-**

**-  
**

Itália, o país das massas. Lasanha, macarrão, pizza... Ah, pizza. Minha perdição. Uma massa achatada e redonda, coberta por queijo, cebola, e tomate em forma de molho. Com os mais variados sabores; chocolate, _batata-frita_, portuguesa, _banana_, frutos do mar, _muzzarela_. Uma delícia completamente deliciosa e gordurosa. Muito gordurosa._ Bastante_ gordurosa. Gordurosa ao **extremo**.

Hm, eu fico com fome só em pensar no queijinho derretido coberto de katchup...

E é por causa dessa oitava maravilha (a sétima são os homens), eu engordei _doze_ quilos em _quinze_ dias. Isso mesmo. _Doze_ quilos em _quinze_ dias. Eu sei, é um absurdo, mas fazer o que? Temos que culpar a quem inventou a pizza, não a mim.

Minha fixação por pizza começou no dia em que eu comecei a trabalhar. Mais exatamente, no dia vinte e cinco de abril de dois mil e nove. Foi tão bom conhecer tantas pessoas novas em um dia! Adoro conhecer pessoas. Trabalhando com vendas telefônicas então... Ô, nem se fala. É tão bom levar "desligadas" na cara.

Okay, voltando ao assunto...

Comecei a comer muita pizza por que eu chegava em casa cansada o suficiente para ter forças somente para estender a mão e discar o número da pizzaria. É bem mais prático do que ir para a cozinha fritar um hambúrguer ou fazer qualquer coisa, não é? Convenhamos, o que é uma caixa de papelão jogada no lixo comparado a uma montanha de louça suja? Apesar de poluir o planeta, eu prefiro. Que isso, Sakura! Cadê sua consciência ecológica?

Todo dia a noite quem vinha me entregar o manjar dos Deuses era um baixinho, gordinho e careca que ficava a coisa mais fofa do mundo dentro daquele macacão verde branco e vermelho. O nome dele era Joseph. Eu fiz amizade com ele e tudo.

Mas, depois de umas duas semanas, a minha vida mudou radicalmente. Além do meu colesterol de repente ter ido lá para o pico do Monte Everest, da minha banha extra e do monte de espinhas, eu ganhei um aumento de salário – uau! – e o entregador de pizza mudou.

Ué, cadê Joseph? Pensei ao olhar pelo olho mágico. Mas, logo que eu abri a porta...

Okay, agora imagina o cara mais lindo do mundo. Imaginou? Agora multiplica pela perfeição da natureza. Multiplicou? Agora soma com o Brad Pitt, o Tom Cruise, e todos os deuses gregos que existem. Somou? O resultado é o novo entregador de pizza. Eu nunca vi daquilo. Era a perfeição da natureza! Imagina um cara de olhos grandes, negros, intensos, com cílios longos, nariz perfeito, boca perfeita, rosto perfeito...

A primeira vez que eu o vi, eu abri a porta e fechei. Abri e fiquei olhando arregaladamente para os olhos negros. E ele disse, linda e romanticamente "Aqui é o 363?".

Ai ai, preciso falar que eu suspirei apaixonadamente e quase tive um desmaio?

Ele ficou me olhando com cara de "Essa menina é doida..." E me entregou a pizza de chocolate com banana que eu pedi, e virou em direção ao elevador. Eu não resisti, e dei uma bela olhada para o belo traseiro. Ah, e que traseiro.

Rum, voltando ao assunto _de novo_, eu acabei sofredo de paixão platônica. Ele provavelmente tinha namorada. Eu não tinha chances nenhuma com ele, nenhuma mesmo. Eu era feia demais para ele.

O nosso dialogo era basicamente isso: "Sua pizza. Obrigado por preferir o nosso atendimento".E eu "de nada."

Até que, um dia, ele pediu água para mim, alegando que o tempo estava muito quente, e eu, solidariamente, peguei um copo e uma garrafa para ele. Nossos dedos se encostaram, e eu pude sentir o calorzinho gostoso.

Sabe aquela cena ultraclichê do tipo "nossos dedos se encostaram, e eu senti um arrepio cruzar a minha espinha. Nossos olhares se intensificaram e descobrimos que éramos perfeitos um para o outro"? Pois é, exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Ta, não tão exatamente assim...

A versão correta foi: "Nossos dedos se encostaram, eu fiquei paralisada e só depois fui perceber que estava usando uma blusa e calcinha. Só isso, nada mais que isso." E só assim, a anta aqui foi descobrir o por quê do olhar intenso vindo da perfeição na minha frente.

Óbvio, que gorda do jeito que eu estava, ele só poderia estar olhando para as minhas celulites na coxa e na bunda. Eu sempre tive perna grossa e bunda grande, e o único ruim de perna grossa e bunda grande é que se você engordar, elas ficam cheias de crateras.

E...

A MINHA CALCINHA ERA DE URSINHOS! UR-SI-NHOS! (surta)

Fui correndo pegar um short para me vestir, mas quando voltei, ele já tinha ido embora. Só deu tempo de vê-lo fechando a porta com cuidado.

Esse foi o maior King Kong que eu já paguei na minha vida. Maior até do que o micão que eu paguei na minha festa de quinze anos, quando eu pisei em cima do meu vestido longo na hora de dançar valsa com meu principe, e acabei caindo em cima dele, com tudo no chão.

Hm, lembrando agora do meu principe... Não é que ele parece com o entregador de pizza?

...

Caraca! O Sasuke é o entregador de pizza! O Sasu-cometudo! Sim, esse era o apelido dele no colegial. "Come tudo" por que ele era gordinho e comia tudo que tinha na sua frente. Desde um jiló com lama, até... Pizza. Ele era muito esquisito. Sempre ficava sozinho no canto da escola, sempre sentava no fundão, e usava aparelho, daqueles do tipo "freio de burro", sabe? Com um óculos "fundo de garrafa". A única coisa que eu achava "bonitinha" nele era o cabelo.

Continuando, por causa da aparência aparentemente "tosca", ele era excluído. Sem falar que ele era alto e desengonçado. E por causa de sua exclusão, eu, por solidariedade me aproximei dele. Descobri que ele vivia com o irmão mais velho, que seus pais morreram quando ele tinha dez anos, e que o seu irmão não era lá a melhor pessoa do mundo.

Mas ele era. Com o jeitinho tímido dele, aos poucos, foi se mostrando uma pessoa legal e gentil, apesar de ter hábitos estranhos como conversar sem olhar nos olhos, ou de cabeça baixa.

Fui eu quem o induzi a tirar os óculos, e só assim pude ver que apesar do peso excessivo, óculos fundo de garrafa e do aparelho dentário, descobri que ele tinha as feições bastantes bonitas. A boca sempre inchada escondia o formado desenhado, e os olhos sempre ficavam ofuscados pela lente grossa.

Mas, apesar disso tudo, eu o escolhi para ser meu principe. Eu sabia que para ser um príncipe, o garoto tinha que ser bonito. E Sasu-cometudo era o meu melhor amigo, sabia que se eu não o escolhesse, ele se magoaria.

Então, ele acabou sendo meu principe. Eu fui sacaneada pelo resto dos meus dias como colegial por causa da minha escolha, por aqueles que eu considerava os meus amigos.

Até que valeu a pena passar por tudo que eu passei. Nos ensaios descobri que Sasu-cometudo era um belo pé-de-valsa, e eu uma perna de pau. Aprendi a dançar com ele. Apesar de nos ensaios a gente ter dado um show, na hora do "vamos ver" foi um desastre. E eu já mencionei o por quê.

Alguns meses depois do meu aniversário, eu fui pela primeira vez na casa dele. Conheci seu quarto, era bem simples. Ele não era rico para ter luxos como eu tinha, pelo menos até meu pai perder tudo com jogos.

Então, por causa da falta de dinheiro dele, uma vez que eu fui visitá-lo eu ouvi a briga que ele teve com o irmão, e pela primeira vez, vi um garoto chorar inconsoladamente.

O motivos das lágrimas foi a mudança repentina que ele teria que fazer. Ele iria se mudar para o interior dos Estados Unidos, pois seu irmão estava sem condições de manter a casa em Nova York.

Eu confesso que chorei muito, mas depois que ele se mudou eu nunca mais tive notícias dele, e acabei me acostumando com a sua ausência.

Eu só não sabia que ele se transformaria naquele homem todo. De patinho feio ele virara o cara mais lindo do mundo. E eu de a menina mais bonita do mundo, virara o patinho feio. Ou melhor, a pata feia.

Eu só teria como saber se realmente era ele, confirmando.

-

-

_Diiing doooong_ era o barulho da minha campainha. Normal demais, eu sei.

E eu abri, dessa vez de blusa & shorts, ê! (comemora) Era o Sasu-cometu... Ops, o Sasuke, de novo. Dessa vez eu falaria com ele.

- O dinheiro. – Falei, estendendo a mão com uma nota de vinte, e pegando a caixa de pizza.

- Obrigado por... – Começou a falar, mas eu interrompi.

- Sasuke? É você? – Perguntei, estreitando os olhos. Ele arregalou os deles e me olhou, incrédulo.

- Como... Como você se lembra? – Perguntou. – Eu não sou lembrado por ninguém... Eu entreguei pizza na casa de Ino, Tenten, Hinata e elas nem...-

- Você foi o melhor amigo que eu tive em toda a minha vida! - Interrompi.- Como eu esqueceria? – Falei, colocando a pizza na mesinha ao lado da porta, para em seguida olhá-lo e não conter um abraço. Me atirei desengonçada em seus braços. Tive que ficar na ponta dos pés.

Ele parecia bastante assustado. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – Falei, o apertando mais contra mim. Pude sentir os braços agora musculosos dele me envolverem no melhor abraço que eu recebi de um homem na minha vida.

- Eu também... – Ele sussurrou.

- Vamos, entra! Fica aqui um pouquinho!

- Não... Não posso, tenho que trabalhar. – Falou. – Mas, se você quiser, o meu telef... – Falou, mas eu interrompi de novo.

- Espera, vou anotar. – Falei, pegando um bloquinho. Ele disse o número, e eu anotei.

- Agora eu tenho que voltar para o meu trabalho. – Falou. – Até.

Eu, radiante, acenei. – Até. – E não contive o beijo na bochecha. Ele sorriu e me deu um também. E dessa vez, ao contrário de antigamente, quem corou fui eu.

-

-

- Alô? – Falei. – Sasuke? Sim, sou eu. Você pode vir aqui hoje? De noite. Eu aluguei um filme de comédia, e minhas amigas não podem. As sete. (risos) O que? Não, claro que não! (risos) Por que eu te atacaria? (gargalhada) É, você mudou bastante. Mas é só amizade. Juro. Okay. Até as sete então. – E desliguei, com um sorriso enorme na cara.

Que ótimo, não? Reencontrei o meu melhor amigo, agora só Deus sabe o que nos espera.

**FIM**

**?**

**-**

**-**

N/A: Eu amei, MESMOOO, escrever essa one. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler. A próposito, ela tem algumas imagens. Se quizerem ver, aí vai os links:

http: // img4 . / images/milieu/1269967181 / 1269993760376/235731096/tu / Zggh065 . jpg

http: // images . orkut . com / orkut/photos / OQAAABhpTpQAv-6ZgDI56Ad-rgAyBs8Gq9 _ -C_ . jpg

**E**

http: // images . orkut . com / orkut/ photos/ _ iu3pw2GHVTHhqaCQE2fLOCGdPeq0e - sgch . jpg

**(retirem os espaços)**

Me desculpem os erros de ortografia, digitação, ou nos desenhos. Acontece (:

Vocês sabem, né? Reviews...

-

-

-

**AVISO PARA QUEM ACOMPANHA LIKE A STAR: **Eu sinceramente estou _bastante_ desmotivada para continuar. Eu acho que o número de reviews de dois capítulos para cá caiu _muito_, e isso me desanimou ao extremo. Tanto é que eu nem comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo, por falta de estímulo. E nem sei quando eu vou começar, se eu for começar. Eu estou escrevendo somente a minha história que **não** é fanfic. É original. E claro, one shots em momentos de surtos, como essa.

Obrigada pela atenção :*


End file.
